Persona : Reflection
by Licla Veltrine
Summary: Seorang anak lelaki yang bersemangat ketika menemukan dunia baru yang ditemukannya.Seorang anak perempuan yang ketakutan terlibat lebih dalam dengan dunia yang tidak dikenalnya.Keduanya menemukan sesuatu yang bernama "Persona"
1. A Boy's Excitement

**Persona : Reflection**

**Dislaimer : Persona 3 & 4 © Atlus**

Anak Souji milik gue!!! – ditimpuk Souji-

**CH 1 : A Boy's Excitement**

**

* * *

24 March 2036**

Terlihat seorang anak lelaki yang berusia 16 – 17 tahun yang sedang mendengarkan musik , ia mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya menikmati alunan musik yang memasukki telinganya. Pada saat lagu yang didengarnya mencapai bagian yang disukainya, ia mengeluarkan suara untuk menyanyikan bagian lagu yang disukainya.

"DI PEREMPATAN JALAN!!! GUE DENGER SUARA YANG SANGAT MIRIP DENGAN LO", Suaranya menyanyikan lirik lagu itu dengan amat keras. Anak lelaki yang berambut biru keabu-abuan itu tiba-tiba terhenti karena ia merasakan hawa yang tidak menyenangkan dari belakangnya.

Perlahan, ia mengarahkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamarnya dan terlihatlah seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu dan mengenakan kacamata, menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal. Tentu anak lelaki itu menyadari kalau yang membuat pria yang selalu dipanggilnya "tou-san" kesal adalah fakta kalau ia menyanyikan lagu dengan amat keras.

* * *

**Naoki's POV**

"Naoki , Kenapa kau menyanyi dengan sangat keras? Kau tahu? Kau mengganggu ayah, mengganggu tetangga, dan membuat ibumu tidak bisa konsentrasi pada perkerjaannya." Duh! Tou-san ngomel! Apa salahnya nyanyi gede-gede? Itu kan khas anak muda! Kayak…

"Kayak tou-san gak pernah muda aja". Gue ngejawab dengan asal

Gue nunggu apa reaksi tou-san tapi ga ada reaksi apapun dari dia, yang gue liat , tou-san sepertinya lagi mikirin sesuatu trus menghela nafas.

"Kamu akan ayah kirim ke Inaba". Tou-san bilang dengan suara yang datar.

"INABA???!!! INABA YANG KAMPUNGAN ITU???!!! OGAH!!!". Jelas gue teriak karena gue ga mau dikirim ke daerah sepi, dusun, kampungan , dan ga ada apa-apanya itu!

"Kamu tetap akan ayah _**kirim**_ ke Inaba, Ibumu pasti setuju karena hal ini baik untuk memperbaiki sikapmu". Mati gue! Tou-san ngomong dengan nada serius yaitu kata halusnya dari killer. Gawat ini berarti tou-san bakal ngirim gue ke Inaba biarpun dengan harus buat gue pingsan trus gue dimasukin ke koper atau kardus trus dikirim express ke Inaba!!!!!

"Tapi tou-san…." Gue berusaha keras _–keras banget_- membuat wajah memelas yang semoga aja bisa bikin dia batal ngirimin gue ke Inaba yang jahanam itu!

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Lagipula Inaba itu tempatnya sepi, kau bisa menyanyi dengan sekeras yang kau mau". OMG!!! Senyum itu!!! Otou-san tersenyum seperti itu!!GYAA!!! Positif dah gue bakal dikirim ke Inaba!!!!

Dan gue-pun ga bisa ngomong apapun sampai tou-san pergi meninggalkan kamarku……

* * *

**02 April 2036 **

Seorang anak lelaki , berjalan dengan pelan . Bisa dilihat kalau ia sedang tidak bersemangat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya , membaca tulisan yang menunjukkan nama tempat yang akan ditujunya.

Inaba

* * *

**Naoki's POV**

Perkenalkan nama gue Naoki Seta . Gue anak dari seorang arsitek yang masih keliatan ganteng di usianya yang ke 41. Istri bokap gue atau nyokap adalah seorang detektif , waktu muda nyokap gue dijuluki " Detective Prince " yang ganteng dan digilai cewe2 Hah?! Bokap gue gay?? Betul itu! Waktu dia muda , dia ngehamilin cewek trus cewek itu kabur ninggalin gue…, Gue tau gue ini anak yang malang. Bokap ngebesarin gue sendirian ampe dia nikahin detective prince itu . Dan gue hidup bahagia dengan ayah dan ibu – biarpun dia cowok – di rumah yang lumayan mewah di Tokyo.

Lo kira yang gue omongin tadi serius?? YA ENGGA-LAH!! Gue ga tau kenapa nyokap gue bisa ganteng gitu, tapi dia itu asli perempuan. Dia yang ngelahirin gue asli dari rahim dia. Nama nyokap gue Naoto Shirogane , eitss , itu dulu… , sekarang Naoto Seta ding. Asli gue heran banget! Kok kakek ma nenek ngasih nama kecowoan kayak gitu ya?! Kata kakek buyut gue, itu gara-gara kakek ma nenek gue ga mau ngasih nama yang berakhiran "ko" karena itu akhiran nama yang biasa diberikan ke anak cewe. Diaorang pikir klo nama Naoto netral.

NETRAL APANYA KEK? NEK? Udah nyokap gue ganteng gitu! Dikasih nama kayak gitu lagi!! Setiap nyokap gue datang ke acara ibu-ibu disekolah gue, pasti dibilang gini ama ibu-ibu lain " Duh!, Anak itu masa bawa bokapnya sih?! " atau " Jangan-jangan arsitek terkenal Souji Seta itu gay ya? " Gimana ga panas gue??

Udah deh ngomongnya! Gue sekarang lagi kesel nih! Sekarang gue lagi duduk kereta api yang bakal ngebawa gue dengan cepat dan pasti ke Inaba. Semoga aja ada cewek yang hot disana,atau ga gue bakal jamuran deh!

* * *

Anak lelaki itu turun dari kereta api, membawa koper jinjing yang hanya cukup untuk pakaian-pakaiannya. Ia berbaur dengan orang-orang yang ada di stasiun kereta. Kakinya mengarah pintu keluar kereta dan ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seorang wanita. Ia menoleh mencari asal suara yang didengarnya.

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut coklat yang hanya lebih muda berberapa tahun dari ayahnya segera berlari menyongsongnya dan memeluknya.

"Aduh Naoki-kun! Kau semakin tampan saja! " Seru wanita itu sambil memandang rindu pada Naoki.

"Iya bibi Nanako. Bibi sehat-sehat saja kan?" Itulah yang dikatakan Naoki kepada wanita yang ternyata bibinya.

"Bibi sehat kok! Bibi senang kau mau melanjutkan SMA-mu di Inaba" Seru Bibinya sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala keponakan dari kakak yang amat yang disayanginya.

" Iya bi, Semoga saja aku bisa betah disini…" Jawab Naoki dengan lesu.

"Tentu saja! Inaba tidak kampungan seperti masa ayahmu dulu kok! Kau pasti betah disini!" Jawab bibinya dengan amat bersemangat.

* * *

**Naoki's POV  
**

Kata bibi gue makin ganteng? Hehe wajarlah. Bokap ganteng , nyokap juga ganteng, masa gue anak semata wayangnya cantik? Ga mungkin! Yang ada gue malah dobel ganteng.

Sekarang gue lagi di apartemen berkamar 2 yang disewakan bokap buat gue. Untungnya gue ga disuruh tinggal ma bibi Nanako. gue ga mau bikin bibi tercinta gue jantungan gara-gara ngedengerin gue nyanyi gede-gede.

Ukh…, hari ini capek bener , gue dah beresin barang-barang gue. Bentar lagi jam 12 , gue mo nonton film bokep deh. Napa ? Kaget ? Gue kan anak cowok normal , wajarlah nonton begituan, kan masa puber hehe.

Gue coba nyari CD bokep yang dikasih temen gue sebagai hadiah perpisahan, gue cari trus , tapi ga ketemu!!! Pasti tou-san tau trus dibuang tuh CD , buktinya yang dihadapan gue bukan CD bokep tapi CD discovery gitu.

Trus gue ngapain dong? Masa gue nonton discovery? Ogah!

Sambil kesel gue jalan kearah kamar mandi. Gue ngeliat kaca yang ada dikamar mandi gue, tapi apa yang gue liat? Bukan pantulan diri gue, tapi gue ngeliat suatu tempat yang berkabut. Gue coba ngulurin tangan gue buat megang tuh kaca, gue yakin tadi pas gue masuk ke kamar mandi tadi , yang gue liat itu kaca. Tangan gue perlahan menyentuh sesuatu yang harusnya kaca. Tapi seperti ada energi yang menarik gue , tangan gue tersedot masuk! Tapi akhirnya gue terpental, itu kan kaca buat wajah, Cuma 30 X 60 cm doang, tapi…, seandainya nih…, kalau ada kaca yang lebih besar , gue bisa masuk ga ya ?

Kayaknya Inaba biarpun kampungan, tapi punya keunikan deh. Besok coba gue tanyain bibi deh! Akhirnya ada yang menarik juga! Hidup gue selama setahun di Inaba sepertinya ga bakal ngebosenin deh!

To Be Continued

* * *

Author Note : Akhirnya gue bisa juga bikin fanfic persona!! Ceritany tentang anak Souji yang ngewarisin kemampuan persona dari Souji & Naoto. Maaf kalo sifat Naoki ga ada mirip-miripny ma kedua orang tuanya. Tapi nanti keliatan kok kemiripannya dengan Souji dan Naoto.

Fic ini mengunakan 3 POV ( Point of View ). Yang pertama , POV orang ketiga, trus POVnya Naoki, dan POV nya Miori yaitu cewek yng disebutkan di summary. klo gaya bicara Naoki "gue-elo" Miori lebih sopan " aku-kau" contohnya bisa dilihat di fanfic KSJ gue. Dan gue ada sedikit kuis bwt para pembaca hehehe

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Naoki lagu apa?

Miori itu anak siapa? Hintnya : Orangny jutek banget!

Kalau ada yang bisa jawab , gue ga bisa kasih apa-apa – ditimpuk – Jujur lho gue ga bisa ngasih apa-apa. Kecuali ada yang mau gambar jelek gue atau fanfic ancur sebagai hadiah – ditembak –

Trus bonyoknya Naoto beneran ngasih nama "Naoto" gara-gara alasan yg gue tulis tadi. Gue dapet info ini dari mana dah lupa…

Kritik , Saran , Pujian dikirimkan melalui tombol review dibawah ini, tapi…. Klo uang dikirim ke rekening saya =D


	2. A Missing Girl

**Persona : Reflection**

**Dislaimer : P3 & P4 © Atlus**

Me : Terima kasih buat para reviewers atas review-reviewnya! Tadinya saya tidak yakin karakter Naoki bakal diterima karena sifatnya menyimpang.

Naoki : Menyimpang? Kan lo yang bikin gue jadi gini. Trus kok bahasa lo sopan gitu?

Me : Hmm, kalau pakai bahasa baku, makin sulit ditebak saya ini laki-laki atau perempuan kan! Lagipula… yang kemarinkan gaya bicara saya begitu gara – gara lo ups maksud saya kamu hehe

Souji : Selama ini aku selalu heran kenapa Naoki bisa bilang kalau aku adalah gay, ternyata ini kerjaan author sinting ya!

Me : Sinting??!! Saya dibilang sinting…, sinting…, sinting…. * mojok di pojokan *

Awas kau Souji!! Di chapter ini akan kusiksa habis-habisan!!! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Ch 2 : A Missing Girl**

**03 April 2006**

"Kami melaporkan kejadian, bahwa seorang anak perempuan bernama Miori Shirakata menghilang pada saat ia berlibur di Inaba. Menurut laporan pihak penginapan, gadis itu terlihat jam 11 malam memasuki kamarnya. Kemanakah gadis itu pergi? Polisi sedang menyelidikinya."

Di suatu ruangan yang rapi, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang berbicara di telepon. Lelaki berambut abu-abu itu berbicara dengan serius kepada lawan bicaranya. Tanpa ia sadari seorang wanita masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Iya, Naoto. Aku yakin dia sudah sampai dengan selamat di Inaba." Souji berbicara kepada istrinya.

"Begitu ya? Baguslah . Jujur aku heran, kenapa Naoki bersikap seperti itu. Banyak saudara kita yang mengatakan kalau mereka pasti sudah meragukan Naoki adalah anak kita, kalau mereka tidak melihat kemiripan antara Naoki dengan kita." Jawab istri Souji yaitu Naoto yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya sebagai detektif.

"Aku juga heran, apakah kita salah mendidiknya?" Tanya Souji kepada wanita di seberang telpon.

"Kurasa dia hanya terpengaruh pergaulan. Kau tahu ada anak perempuan yang menghilang di Inaba, kurasa aku akan pergi ke Inaba besok." Naoto menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan suaminya.

Dan tanpa Souji sadari, wanita yang memasuki ruangannya mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Souji.

"Waah, Aku pikir kita bisa menikmati waktu berduaan tanpa dia dirumah." Souji berkata dengan senyum jahil diwajahnya.

"Dasar! Kan ada malam ini. Baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap dahulu , sampai nanti Souji." Naoto hanya bisa tersenyum malu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Souji.

"Iya, sampai nanti. My Beloved Detective Prince , Naoto." Souji mematikan teleponnya.

Ia lalu menengok kearah wanita yang berdiri di depannya. Terlihat wajah wanita itu sedikit pucat dengan bibir yag terbuka karena kaget. Souji hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Pasti itu" pikirnya dan ia berkata pada wanita yang baru saja menjadi sekretarisnya.

"Dia istriku" Souji berkata pendek.

Dan itu bukanlah penjelasan yang cukup. Sekretarisnya malah terlihat semakin kaget.

"Dia Perempuan , hanya sedikit tampan untuk ukuran perempuan." Souji berusaha memberikan penjelasan yang lebih panjang kepada wanita didepannya , dan itu berhasil.

"Oh…., maaf pak. Saya mengira anda berbicara dengan laki-laki… Karena ada kata 'Prince' dan namanya 'Naoto' jadi saya…" Sekretarisnya berbicara dengan terbata-bata.

"Mengira saya gay? " Tebak Souji karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Iya! Eh!! Bukan , bukan kok pak!" Sekretarisnya berusaha membantah.

"Sudahlah Miyu, Aku sudah terbiasa. Hampir setiap orang yang baru mengenalku berpikir seperti itu. Apalagi , terkadang putraku sendiri saja begitu." Souji hanya bisa menghela nafas memikirkan putranya yang terkadang suka mengatakan dirinya gay.

"Memangnya, putra anda tidak tahu kalau ibunya perempuan?" Tanya Miyu heran.

"Tidak, Ia hanya iseng. Itu saja." Jawab Souji dengan senyum kesal.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Ayah! Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada ayah" Naoki bertanya dengan senyum diwajahnya._

"_Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Naoki?" Souji berkata dengan senyum pada putranya yang baru 13 tahun._

"_Ayah itu…" Naoki berkata dengan pelan._

"_Ayah kenapa?" Souji mulai penasaran._

"_Dulunya gay ya?"Tanya Naoki dengan polosnya._

_Souji hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. Dulunya gay? Kenapa putranya bisa berpikir seperti itu. Memang berberapa orang mengira dirinya gay ketika mendengar nama istrinya, Naoto. Tapi begitu mereka bertemu Naoto, mereka tahu itu hanyalah salah paham._

"_Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"Souji memutuskan mencari tahu kenapa putranya sendiri bisa berpikir seperti itu. Padahal ia tahu benar kalau ibunya perempuan._

"_Karena ibu tampan." Jawab putranya pendek._

"_Maksudmu?" Souji semakin tidak mengerti._

"_Temanku bilang, Ayah pasti dulunya gay, trus karena tidak diijinkan menikah dengan lelaki , ayah jadi mencari wanita tampan seperti ibu." Jawab putranya dengan lebih panjang._

_Dan Souji bisa mendengar suara tawa yang ditahan dari belakang. Ia tahu Naoto mendengar apa yang dibicarakan putranya. Yang Souji lakukan berikutnya adalah mati-matian menjelaskan bahwa ia bukan gay kepada anaknya._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

" Maaf Souji-san, ada surat kontrak yang harus anda tanda-tangani." Suara Miyu menyadarkan atasannya.

"Hah? Eh ? Kontrak ? Kontrak apa?" Tanya Souji yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada klien yang meminta anda mendesign sebuah villa di Inaba. Apa… Anda ingin menolak permintaan ini? "Tanya Miyu

"Tidak , Aku akan menerimanya " Jawab Souji dengan senyum.

'Anggaplah jalan-jalan sekeluarga' Pikir Souji.

* * *

**Naoki's POV**

Yang.. bener.. AJA!! Gue teriak di atap sekolah tempat bokap dan nyokap memadu cinta dulu dan buat gue. Bercanda , mereka bukan orang nekat gitu. Gue dah nanya bibi Nanako, nanya temen-temen baru gue soal kaca aneh itu, yang mereka bilang " Ya ampun. Umur berapa sih lo? Semua orang juga tau kalo yang dibalik kaca itu dinding! "

Malem ini gue bakal coba pegang tuh kaca lagi! Tadi pagi gue dah nyoba tapi tetep kaca biasa. Mungkin Cuma ada pas malem aja kali. Masalah itu pikirin nanti deh. Gue mesti cari cara supaya bisa bertahan di sekolah ini. Masa wali kelas gue julukannya "Miss Moron" Katanya dia anak guru legendaris yaitu "King Moron" Memang buah ga jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

Sekilas tentang Miss Moron. Usia 23 tahun. Tampang? Klo King Moron kayak kuda kurang gizi, maka Miss Moron dah kayak kuda nil. Percaya deh! Gue denger dari Bibi kalo King Moron wali kelas tou-san waktu ia pindah ke Inaba. Jangan-jangan kesialan bokap nurun ke gue?

* * *

Di sebuah penginapan yang ramai dengan mobil polisi. Pernginapan Amagi yang terkenal selama puluhan tahun itu kembali mengundang perhatian media massa. Jika 24 tahun yang lalu penginapan ini terkenal dengan kasus pembunuhan seorang reporter, maka kali ini penginapan ini kembali terkenal karena hilangnya putri dari seorang dokter yang terkenal .

Seorang wanita berambut coklat susu terlihat lemas. Matanya terlihat bengkak karena kurang tidur dan tangisan yang tiada hentinya. Seorang pria yang memakai jas hitam mendekatinya. Lelaki itu mengelus punggung wanita itu , bermaksud agar wanita itu bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Yukari, Tenanglah. Polisi sedang berusaha mencari Miori. Miori itu anak yang kuat. Aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengannya." Lelaki itu berusaha menenangkan istrinya itu.

"Tapi Eiji, Ini salahku, andai aku sebagai ibu tidak sibuk berkerja dan membiarkan Miori sendirian berlibur ke Inaba maka Miori tidak akan menghilang." Yukari berkata dengan pelan. Air matanya terus mengalir di matanya.

"Pokoknya saat ini kita hanya bisa berdoa, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Miori." Eiji menghapus air mata Yukari dengan jemarinya.

* * *

**Naoki's POV**

Oke!! Malam telah tiba!!! Mari kita lihat apakah kacanya berubah apa enggak! Lho…, kacanya ga ada beda? Gue liatin tuh kaca seolah tuh kaca ialah gadis cantik yang gimana gitu, tapi kaca itu ga berkabut seperti kemaren. Jangan – jangan yang kemaren gara-gara capek beresin barang? Tapi itu bukan ilusi, gue beneran ngerasa ada yang menarik gue. Mungkin kabut itu dari penguapan kamar mandi …

Gue liat jam, baru jam 11, besok katanya ka-san bakal kemari , karena ada anak yang menghilang. Siapa ya namanya…., Mi…Miori shirako kalau ga salah…, dah itu tou-san juga bakal datang minggu depan gara-gara proyek. Gue pikir bisa bebas tapi ternyata enggak, ini sih ga ada bedanya dengan pindah sekeluarga.

Gue liat lagi ke jam, dah jam11:56, besok hari minggu sih, tapi daripada ga ada kerjaan, mending tidur aja deh. Seperti yang kalian tau, gue langsung mendarat ke kasur, tapi ada yang aneh…, beberapa menit setelah gue menutup mata, gue ngedenger suara tangisan.

"Ibu tolong aku…"Terdengar suara isak tangis anak cewe, mati gue, jangan-jangan apartemen ini berhantu.

"Siapapun, Tolong jawab aku" Duh, gue jawab ga ya? Mending gue coba cari asal suaranya deh.

Gue coba keliling kamar, dan gue ngerasa ngedenger tuh suara dari belakang gue, dengan pelan gue berbalik dan tadaa~! Ga ada apa-apa! APARTEMEN INI MEMANG BERHANTU!!!!!

Tapi gue menyadari satu hal, kaca kecil yang biasa gue pake buat nyisir, maksud gue nyisir sambil liat kaca itu. Berkabut, sama seperti yang gue liat kemarin, gue ngedeketin tuh kaca dan mendengar suara tangisan dari sana, ternyata memang ada sesuatu di balik kaca itu! Gue coba deh ngejawab suara itu.

"Halo disini Naoki Seta , lo siapa?" gue coba memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku.. Miori Shirakata " Jawab anak cewe itu

"Miori ? Anaknya Eiji Shirakata yang sedang menghilang itu??" Hah? Berarti orang yang dicari ka-san ada disini!

"Hilang? Tapi aku memang anak dari Eiji Shirakata." Jawab Miori dari dalam cermin

"Miori , kau bisa lihat jariku?" gue coba masukin jari telunjuk gue ke kaca dan jari gue bisa masuk!

"Iya…" Jawab Miori pendek.

Gue mesti selametin cewek ini, tapi gimana? Ga ada kaca yang lebih besar, yang bisa memuat tubuh gue…, ADA! Kaca meja rias di kamar utama! Gue bergegas ke kamar utama, trus gue liat kacanya juga berkabut. Gue coba teriak lagi, untuk memastikan Miori bisa ngedenger gue.

"Miori, lo denger gue gak?" Tanya gue.

"Iya, Aku bisa mendengarmu." Jawab Miori. Bagus klo gini gue bisa nyelametin dia!

"Gue masuk ya!" Teriak gue ke Miori.

Dan begitu gue buka mata…, yang gue liat adalah sebuah tempat yang amat berkabut. Dan gue bisa liat anak cewe yang berambut coklat susu sedang ketakutan. Gue hampirin dia.

"Gue, Naoki Seta, Datang untuk bawa lo pulang." Gue ngulurin tangan ke Miori, tak lupa pasang senyum pahlawan .

"Tapi…, bagaimana caranya?" Tanya cewe di depan gue.

"Gampang tinggal balik ke kaca" Gue ngebalikin badan gue dan cuma ngeliat kabut, ga ada kaca/pintu keluar satupun.

Intinya…, gue dan Miori terperangkap disini.

**To be Continued**

Me : Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2!!! Yaay!!! Alasan gue suka ngatain Souji gay, karena waktu gue liat gambar Souji ma Naoto, gue kira Naoto tuh cowo. Abisnya banyak yang suka SoujiXNaoto, jadi gue kira mereka gay… hehe –dibunuh fans SouNao-

Naoki : Tuh bahasa sopannya ilang, Kumat deh dia.

Me : Berisik!! Trus untuk kuis di chapter lalu jawabannya adalah…., bener kata Mihane , Lagu yang dinyanyiin Naoki emang Memories of You. Trus Aineko-chan juga bener, Miori emang dari Minato dan Yukari, Tapi mereka ga kawin, kan Minatonya dah koit…, Alasanny bakal diceritain nanti knapa Yukari ngasih nama Miori.

Bagi gue, sejak gue digampar di hotel laknat itu –bukan gue sih, tapi Minato, tapikan gue maeninnya jadi Minato! Secara ga langsung gue yang digampar-, Pandangan gue ke Yukari menurun drastic, jutek bener tuh cewek, heran gue…

Trus 2 orang yg nebaknya bener, mo dikasih hadiah apa? Seperti yang saya bilang, saya ga bisa ngasih sesuatu yang berharga lho.

Kritik,Saran,Pujian diterima dengan senang hati! Apalagi duit! Lagi sedih gara2 ga bisa maen Devil Survivor pake emulator huhuhu, bye, reviewnya ditunggu ya!

Next Chapter : Welcome to Mirror World!


	3. Welcome to Mirror World

**Persona : Reflection**

**Dislaimer : P3 & P4 © Atlus**

Me : Maaf saya mau memberitahukan sebuah perbaikan di chapter 2. Pertama , tahunnya 2036 , kedua , umur Miss Moron 24 tahun , maaf ada kesalahan hitung, saya kan tidak sepintar Souji. Ngomong-ngomong, ada ga yang nyadar kalo ujian-ujian di persona gampang banget, Cuma 2 soal untuk setiap mata pelajaran kan?

Naoki : Woy! Lanjut ceritanya! Gue ga bisa berhenti sweatdrop ngeliat bola aneh itu.

Me : Iya, iya! *Ngedumel di pojokan* ngobrol dikit aja ga boleh…

Souji : Author ini suka mojok ya…?

* * *

Welcome to Mirror World

"Lalu… Miss Moron membuka pintu tanpa menyadari ada ember diatas pintu yang dibukanya" Anak lelaki itu tertawa menceritakan kejadian yang dialami di hari pertamanya di sekolahnya.

"Menurutku itu trik biasa. Menaruh sesuatu di atas pintu yang akan dibuka guru." Anak perempuan berambut coklat susu membalas.

"Memang! Tapi yang buat gue ketawa itu airnya! Bukan air biasa tapi air yang udah dilarutkan dengan obat diet! Nyindir banget kan? Ga nyangka , anak-anak Inaba lebih parah daripada Tokyo kalo ngerjain guru" Naoki-pun tertawa lepas.

"Iya. Terima kasih Naoki. Kau membuatku lebih tenang" Miori tersenyum pada Naoki.

"Eh ? Maksudnya ?" Naoki memengarahkan kepalanya kearah Miori.

"Karena ada kau, aku jadi lebih tenang, mungkin sedikit egois, maksudku aku tidak sendirian, jadi rasanya aku tidak kesepian. Miori tersenyum dan menaruh kepalanya diatas kedua lututnya.

"Saat ka-san sampai di Inaba, pasti nyadar kalo gue gak ada, dan menemukan surat tentang keanehan cermin yang ada diapartemen." Naoki tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Miori.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir aku juga memasuki dunia ini lewat cermin." Miori berusaha mengingat-ingat.

* * *

**Inaba 04 April 01:29 AM**

Di sebuah stasiun kereta yang sepi. Terdengar suara yang menandakan kereta yang menuju Yasoinaba akan berlabuh. Tak lama kemudian sampailah kereta itu di stasiun Yasoinaba. Hanya sedikit yang turun dari kereta tersebut. Diantaranya ada dua orang yang mencolok karena membawa koper-koper besar dan ketampanan mereka. Mereka berpisah di depan stasiun.

"Jadi , untuk apa malam-malam begini kau keliling Inaba?" Seorang dengan topi biru dan mantel biru tua bertanya pada teman seperjalanannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan orang yang sudah lama tidak kuketahui kabarnya. Tenang saja Naoto." Jawab lelaki berambut abu-abu yang mengunakan kacamata.

"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah. Sudah malam. Aku akan pergi ke apartemen dulu." Naoto berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Souji.

Soujipun berjalan-jalan memperhatikan bangunan-bangunan di Inaba yang sudah cukup banyak berubah. Ia menyusuri sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat Inaba yang ia kenal 24 tahun yang lalu. Perlahan , kenangan-kenangan yang sudah lama terkubur bangkit kembali. Bibirnya perlahan membentuk lengkungan keatas yang menandakan ia sedang tersenyum. Dan ia-pun sampai di sebuah pintu biru. Velvet Room. Ia memasukan tangannya ke sakunya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci biru dan menggunakan kunci itu membuka pintu tersebut.

" Selamat datang anakku , ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" Terdengar sebuah suara seorang pria tua.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuketahui sekarang juga." Jawab Souji to the point dan tak lupa tersenyum.

"Apa itu?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut perak yang anggun.

"Apa kemampuan persona menurun? Sejak putraku datang ke Inaba , pertanyaan ini selalu menggangguku." Souji mengambil tempat duduk dan mendudukinya.

"Tergantung. Hal itu tergantung takdir seseorang. Harus kuakui, putramu mempunyai kemampuan yang sama." Jawab Igor dengan terkekeh

"Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu. Lihatlah ini." Margareth menunjuk pada sebuah televisi kecil.

Souji melihat kearah yang ditunjukan Magareth dan matanya menatap terkejut kearah televisi yang ditunjuk Margareth. Putranya , ada di dalam televisi.

* * *

**Naoki's POV**

Apa?! Dia juga masuk melalui cermin?! Berarti semua cermin di Inaba memang gak beres saat malem. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa masuk kemari? Dan kenapa saat aku bertanya pada orang-orang di Inaba tentang cermin, mereka tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Kalau boleh nanya, gimana caranya kau bisa masuk kesini? Kalo gue sukarela." Gue menoleh dan nanya ke Miori apa penyebab dia bisa masuk kesini.

"…, Sebenarnya aku sedang ada masalah, lalu aku memandang diriku di cermin. Karena aku merasa lelah dengan masalahku, aku menyandarkan diriku ke cermin dan jatuh. Saat sadar aku sudah berada disini." Jawab Miori dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Oh gitu. Kalau begitu tunggu saja sampai polisi datang." Gue berdiri dan ngelemesin otot -otot gue.

"Polisi?" Tanya Miori.

"Sebenernya gue dah ngerasa aneh ngeliat dunia cermin dan jawaban orang-orang Inaba. Makanya sebelum pergi gue tulis sebuah surat tentang keadaan cermin yang aneh. ibuku besok nyampe di Inaba. Dia detektif, pasti bisa menemukan cara untuk keluar dari sini. Lagipula dia lulusan kriminal psikologi, medis, fisika. Ya… yang bisa dia pake buat penyelidikannya."

"Ternyata kau orang yang teliti dan berhati-hati ya!" Miori tersenyum.

"Sebenernya gak keren sih diem disini nungguin bantuan. Tapi apa boleh buat." Gue mengangkat bahu gue, dan duduk lagi.

* * *

Souji pun hanya bisa terdiam melihat putranya dengan seorang gadis yang ia ketahui adalah seseorang yang dicari Naoto.

Ia langsung berdiri dan berkata , "Beritahu aku! Bagaimana cara menyelamatkan putraku dan gadis itu!" Souji tidak bisa berdiam diri melihat putranya didunia yang tidak ia ketahui namanya dan terdapat banyak shadow disana.

"Dunia ini dinamakan 'Mirror World' , dunia yang memakai cermin sebagai medianya." Jelas Margareth.

"Tenang saja, kau masih menyimpan kemampuan personamu, kau bisa menyelamatkan putramu." Igor terkekeh.

Souji langsung membuka pintu Velvet Room dan pergi mencari cermin yang bisa dimasukinya.

Setelah Souji meninggalkan Velvet Room , Margareth bertanya pada Igor ,"Akankah putranya memasuki ruangan ini?"

"Selama ia tidak jujur pada dirinya, maka ia tidak akan bisa memasuki ruangan ini." Jawab Igor.

* * *

**Naoki's POV**

"Eh , Miori , itu apa?" Tanya gue sambil nunjuk ke arah "bola" unik yang mamerin lidahnya.

"Hmm..., entahlah mungkin sejenis makhluk hidup yang tinggal disini." Jawab Miori dengan bingung.

Waduh! Kayaknya yang begini aneh banget. Monsterkah? Penduduk dunia inikah? Kalo iya, penjahat atau orang baek? Pake bahasa apa nih..?

"Mau disapa?" Tanya Miori ke gue

"Grrrr.." Respon sang bola yang mamerin lidah yang gaje.

"Ermm , kalo dia make bahasa 'Grrr' tandanya bahaya..." Gue memasang kuda-kuda yang diajarkan bibi Chie. Eits dia baru ngajarin posisi siaga blom cara berantemnya!

"Diam disitu!" Teriak sebuah suara yang gue kenal sejak kecil.

Ga lama kemudian gue ngedenger suara tembakan yang udah familier dan bola gaje itu ilang menjadi kabut.

"Naoki! Kau tidak apa?" Tanya suara tadi yang udah pasti ka-san gue.

"Ka-san!" Respon gue.

"Dan kau Miori, kau bagaimana?" Tanya nyokap dengan senyum lembut yang bisa membuat cewek-cewek meleleh.

"Ah.. I.. Iya.., aku tak apa.." Tak terkecuali Miori , yang melihat nyokap gue sebagai detektif ganteng yang menyelamatkannya bagaikan pangeran berkuda putih.

"Ahem.., Miori..., denger ga dia gue panggil apa? " Gue mulai merasakan hal yang sama setiap nyokap gue bertemu temen-temen gue yang cewek.

"Ken-san?" Yang dikatakan Miori membuat gue merasa ka-san harus segera memanjangkan rambutnya.

Kenapa semua cewek yang baru kenal ka-san pasti bakal salah denger dari "ka-san" jadi "ken-san" ? Dan gue menyadari satu hal , ada 2 tas besar dibelakang ka-san.

"Ka-san..., itu apa?" Tanya gue karena pernasaran.

"Oh itu, senjata,pakaian, dan yang lainnya." Jawab ka-san singkat.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Miori.

"Untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini." Jawaban ka-san membuat gue bengong.

* * *

**Seta's Apartment**** 04 April 04:45 AM**

Souji berpikir ada baiknya ia berunding dengan Naoto terlebih dahulu, tapi begitu ia sampai di rumah ia melihat sebuah surat dan amplop yang tergeletak begitu saja, dan sebuah surat yang masih didalam amplop diletakkan diatas meja. Ia mengambil terlebih dahulu surat yang tergeletak di lantai.

--

_Dear ka-san._

_Ka-san , aku menemukan anak yang dicari ka-san. Memang aneh tapi, ini nyata! Anak ini ada di dalam cermin! Aku akan pergi menemaninya , kenapa? Mana bisa aku membiarkan seorang gadis sendirian di tempat gak logis seperti cermin. Ka-san setelah membaca surat ini bisa berunding dulu dengan tou-san atau dengan rekan polisi ka-san. Anggap aja aku lagi jalan-jalan. Dah._

_Anakmu yang dobel ganteng _

_Naoki_

--

Souji yang selesai membaca langsung sweatdrop. Ia heran dengan cara penyampaian putranya yang amat santai dan blak-blakan. Ia bingung , keturunan siapa sifat carefree seperti itu. Ia lalu mengambil surat yang diatas meja dan membacanya.

--

_Dear Souji, _

_Naoki berada di dunia baru yang entah apa namanya. Dunia ini terletak di dalam cermin. Maaf kalau aku langsung menyusul _Naoki_ , Aku khawatir , Naoki tidak punya pengalaman dalam hal melindungi dirinya. Tenang saja , aku sudah membawa sesuatu yang penting seperti persediaan makanan , senjata , dan lain-lain. Kau bisa berunding dengan teman-teman kita yang masih berada di Inaba , seperti Yukiko dan Teddie. Tolong jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan Naoki atau aku. Anggap saja kami sedang jalan-jalan _

_Istrimu yang tampan_

_Naoto_

* * *

Souji makin sweatdrop melihat cara penulisan ibu dan anak yang berbeda tapi artinya sama. Ia menghela nafas dan langsung mengambil handphonenya dan mencoba menelpon Yukiko.

* * *

**Mirror World 04 April 05:00 AM**

**Naoki's POV**

"APA?!! What the *beep* ?!" Gue langsung teriak.

"Naoki jaga mulutmu! Apalagi di depan anak perempuan" ka-san langsung ngomel. Bagus , Miori bakal nganggep ka-san adalah ken-san yang tahu sopan-santun terhadap perempuan.

"Kalau begitu…" Miori berkata dengan pelan.

"Kita akan tinggal disini sampai ayah Naoki datang menolong." Jawab ka-san dengan senyum yang bisa bikin meleleh.

Dan gue..? gue pasrah aja, padahal tadinya mau berduaan tapi diganggu ka-san, dan sweatdrop ngeliat ka-san ngediriin tenda langsung di tempat.

* * *

**Author Notes : **Maaf , Maaf ya kalau ini telat banget. Entah kenapa biarpun chap ini dah selesai dari jaman kapan, tapi author males ngepostnya. Selain itu chap 3 ini campuran dari ngetik di komp, dan di hp. Tapi entah kenapa biar udah diedit biar sama fontnya tetep aja tanda petiknya ga bisa sama…., dan entah kenapa – ditimpuk , karena pake entah kenapa terus- internet author minta dihajar , saking leletnya. Maaf untuk ripiu yang belum dibalas. –sujud gaje di kamar-

Oh iya ada yang nyadar ga? Kalau waktu maen P4 , si igor ga pernah bilang gini. " Souji , your journey is ended , now give me back the key!" XD , author baru maen sekali , jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Seingat author , Igor ga pernah minta kunci velvetnya dibalikin =P.

Seperti biasa jangan lupa ripiu ya!


End file.
